First
by eshizzle
Summary: This is the unscensored love scene from my story Clark Kent. You'll want to read it so far before this


**I don't own Glee**

**SERIOUS SMUT WARNING! Really this is so NSFW, it is 90% sex, maybe more.**

**Ok, this is the uncensored love scene between Puck and Kurt that takes place in my story Clark Kent. If you haven't read it then you should before reading this.**

**Thanks to those of you who encouraged me to write this, its for you!**

**Review please!**

Kurt and I had just gotten back to Isa's after a night out. She was just leaving when we walked inside. She was heading to her boyfriends place for the night. She looked at the both of us and knew what we were planning. As she left she reminded me where I could find some condoms.

As soon as the door shut, Kurt jumped on me and started kissing me fiercely. I lifted him and walked us into the room. I put him on the bed and crawled on top of him in one fluid motion. I hovered above him for a moment just looking at him. He reached up and pulled me down into a kiss. I pushed at his shirt until he sat up so I could lift it over his head, then I pulled mine off. I pushed him back down on the bed then and followed him until my mouth found his neck. I flicked my tongue against his smooth skin until Kurt started making high pitched sounds in the back of his throat. He raked his nails up my back and thrust his pelvis against mine.

"Ooohhhh, yeah," I murmured into his throat as I pushed back. I moved my mouth down to his chest and licked circles around his right nipple as I brought my hand up to tease the left.

"Aaahhh!" Kurt shouted, then wrapped his legs around my waist and moved his hands to my chest.

"Hold on baby," I whispered against his chest. Then I sat back on my knees, causing him to loosen his legs. I tugged his pants down, taking his underwear with them, then tossed them to the side. His dick was so hard and gorgeous, I wanted it in my mouth so bad. As I was about to make that happen, he got up on his knees and reached for the waist of my jeans. I went to help him and he slapped my hands away. I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss while he pushed my jeans off. I wiggled the rest of the way out of them and guided his body back to the bed and kneeled between his legs. I leaned in and kissed him, while trailing my hand down toward his cock. He froze.

"You want to stop?"

"No, its just… Nerves, I've never done this before, you know."

"I know, I'm nervous too, a little." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah right," he said when we broke the kiss.

"No, I am. it's the first time I've ever done this with a guy that I… you know."

"Loved?"

I kissed him again before saying, "yeah." I picked up where I left off, moving my hand to stroke him slowly. I moved so that my body was on one side of his. I lowered myself down until I could wrap my lips around his head. He cried out above me and his hands found my head. I moved my hand down to cup his balls so I could take all of him in my mouth. He dug his nails into the back of my head and I groaned around his dick.

"Noah!"

Hearing him call my name encouraged me, I picked up my rhythm and used my voice to add more vibrations. I sucked and licked him until he thrust into me, called out and spilled his release down my throat. I crawled back up to lie beside him, while wiping my mouth. As soon as I was close enough he captured me in a kiss. I felt his hand moving down until he had wrapped his hand around my dick. He stroked me while we kissed each other as if we would die if we stopped. I slid my hands around to his ass and squeezed, while rocking my hips forward.

"Mmmm, baby," I said against his mouth, "Your so…"

Kurt pulled away from me so he could look at me. "I'm so what?" He asked, a smile on his face and his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm," I groaned in to the crook of his neck, then pulled back to kiss him, before answering. "Sexy, hot, so fucking beautiful." He kissed me so hard while he pulled my body toward him and I helped by climbing back on top of him and I noticed that he was hard again. He kept his hand on my dick as I moved and I thought I was gonna die. "I want to be inside you," I whispered against his ear.

"Please," he pleaded.

Luckily my backpack was right next to the bed. I dug in it for my lube, grabbed a condom from the drawer then returned to Kurt. I kneeled between his legs again and pushed them up so I could reach his hole. I pumped some lube onto my hand and rubbed it on him then gently worked one finger into him.

"Oh, bay…bee," he sighed.

"That good?"

"Yessss."

"Want more?"

"Mm-hmm," he whimpered. I added another and pumped my fingers into him slowly.

"More Noah," he said while he grabbed my hips and pulled.

Keeping my fingers inside him I moved to he could reach my cock. I handed him the condom. "Put it on me." He did, then I lifted his legs until his feet were resting on my shoulders. I angled myself so I was lightly touching his entrance. I pulled my fingers out of him as I slowly replaced them with my dick.

"Ow," he hissed.

"You ok baby? You want me to stop?"

"No, oh god no, just go slow."

I pulled back until I had almost pulled out of him and added more lube. I worked myself all the way into him, then slowly out again over and over until he loosened up enough for me to pick up my pace. "Nooooahhhhh!" His scream encouraged me so I reached out to start stroking his cock. I moved my face down so I could kiss him as I fucked him. "Faster," he panted, so I complied. I slid in and out of him until his breath became frenzied. "Oh god, I'm gonna… Aaaahhhhh!" He screamed as he came all over his stomach.

"Your. So. Fucking… Oh, oooooohhhhh, fuuuuccckkk!" I shouted out as I came, then collapsed on top on him. I slowly pulled out of him, discarded the condom and moved to cuddle him.

"Noah, I need a towel," Kurt gasped. I happened to have one next to the bed so I grabbed it and turned to him.. I cleaned him up, discarded the towel then wrapped my body around his. We lay in bed cuddled together in a breathless sticky puddle then I rolled over on my side so I could look at my boyfriend (at least I think that's what he is). I brushed his hair out of his eyes and he smiled at me while he absentmindedly traced circles on my chest and stomach.

"You are super gay, Noah."

I laughed, "how's that?"

"Like Superman. By day your this popular jock that's kind of a jerk, then by night your sweet and super gay. So Puck is like a kinda jerky Clark Kent and your," he leaned in and kissed me. "You're my Superman."

**So there it is, the uncensored first time, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
